¡Victor, estoy embarazado!
by Nash-SK
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki recién se entera que es un doncel y esta embarazado. Ahora tiene que decirle a su entrenador y futuro esposo que va a ser padre, pero hay un problema. -¿Por que Victor tiene que ser tan despistado? -Por que el vejestorio es un imbécil o a su cerebro le falta oxigeno.
1. Chapter 1

— ¡Ya cerdo, sal de una buena vez! —grito Yurio desde afuera de mi baño para después soltar otra patada a la puerta logrando esta vez abrirla.

—Oí ¿enserio estas tan mal? — el rubio me miro con una cara de preocupación y un deje de asco porque me encontraba vomitando toda la comida que mi pobre estomago logro ingerir esta vez.

Antes de siquiera responderle volví a vomitar lo que quedaba.

—Llamare a Victor ¡Esto no es normal!

— ¡NO! — lo atrape antes de que saliera en busca de su celular.

— ¡Cerdo, déjame! ¡Llamare al calvo! — forcejee un rato hasta que logre que me prestara atención.

— No, Yurio, no… solo, solo déjame ir al doctor, no creo que sea algo grave. Lo más seguro es que se deba porque últimamente comí demasiado Katsudon y me está cayendo mal.

El me miro poco convencido pero suspiro derrotado, dándome a entender que por esta vez había ganado.

— De acuerdo, pero, por lo menos llamare a Beka para que nos acompañe al hospital — asentí mientras el marcaba el número de Otabek y yo aprovechaba para ir a enjuagarme la boca para no sentir más esa sensación acida tras vomitar.

Pero… ¿Cómo termine así? Ni yo mismo lo sé.

Estábamos a dos meses después del Grand Prix Final en la ciudad de San Petersburgo donde Victor me entrena. Ahora el y yo vivimos juntos como pareja y me encuentro justo ahora con Yurio vigilándome a petición de Victor, tras haber estado ya tres días seguidos en la misma situación.

—Katsudon, Beka ya está por venir. Vamos a ir al hospital quieras o no.

Y ahí estaba Yurio que aunque no lo demostraba, sabía que estaba preocupado por mí, lo sé tras meses de convivir con él. Yo igual le tome bastante cariño.

Ya cuando llego el kazajo fuimos directo al hospital —al parecer íbamos a ir con el doctor encargado de los patinadores—.

Cuando llegamos, entramos al edificio totalmente blanco y nos dirigimos al consultorio donde el doctor nos atendería.

—Dígame señor Katsuki ¿Qué síntomas presenta?

Antes que pudiese responder, el rubio tomo la palabra.

—Come más que antes ¡hasta siento que me puede comer! Vomita todas las benditas mañanas y se queja de náuseas y dolores de cabeza el resto del día, aparte de que algunas veces tiene una leve fiebre y unos cambios de humor.

No me había dado cuenta de que tan preocupados los tenia a todos, hasta que había oído aquello y de las cosas que ni sabía ni siquiera que tenía.

El doctor se quedó pensativo unos momentos y procedió a revisarme y anotar algunas cosas.

—Señor Katsuki ¿Usted se ha hecho el examen de doncel? — lo mire confundido.

— ¿Doncel? — no entendía nada y al parecer los de mi alrededor sí.

—Oh dios… — Solo pude escuchar eso provenir de Yurio quien parecía que se iba a desmayar.

—Disculpen mi ignorancia pero ¿Qué es doncel? — el doctor me miro un poco confundido.

— ¿De dónde dijo que es usted?

—De Hatsetsu.

El doctor busco algo en la máquina y cuando lo encontró pareció comprender todo.

—Parece ser que en algunas partes de Japón no se llegaron a realizar estas pruebas— yo seguía confundido, no comprendo nada.

— ¿Qué es doncel? — volví a repetir la pregunta.

Yurio pareció reaccionar y me miro serio al igual que Otabek.

—Doncel se le clasifica a los hombres que nacieron con la peculiaridad de que pueden dar a luz por lo que los estados del mundo realizan exámenes gratuitos para dar a conocer su… condición, ya que la población esta descendiendo en Europa y Asia.

Yo me quede petrificado.

— ¿quiere decir que soy un doncel? — lance la pregunta al aire sin darme cuenta y sin esperar a que esta sea respondida. Trataba de controlar mi respiración, estoy sumamente nervioso.

—Y no solo eso señor, usted podría estar en espera. Es necesario hacer los exámenes respectivos, lo mandare primero a que se haga el examen de doncel, en una hora tendrá el resultado y si sale positivo, tendrán que regresar aquí para darles el pase a la sala de ginecología especializada en donceles.

Yo simplemente no reaccione en todo el proceso, solo hacía caso a lo que me indicaban, como cuando me pidieron abrir la boca para que con un hisopo me rasparan el paladar y cuando Yurio me jalo para recibir los resultados.

Solo reaccione para de nuevo quedarme en shock, cuando Otabek leyó en voz alta el resultado.

—Positivo.

* * *

 ** _Hello, its me._**

 ** _No pude evitar publicar esta historia por el cumpleaños de la gata -acá recién es su cumpleaños -_**

 ** _Esto se me escribió solo, así que no se tendrán que preocupar por las actualizaciones serán semanales bbs(?)_**

 ** _Este fic iba hacer Mikayuu pero al no tener esa inspiración con la pareja lo cambie al Victuuri, así que este es mi primer aporte para el fandom más rápido de oeste._**


	2. Chapter 2

Me tuvieron que tranquilizar cuando mi ataque de ansiedad volvió, al igual que las náuseas.

Ya más tranquilos todos, nos dirigimos a donde el doctor para informarle acerca de los resultados y que de paso nos diera el pase para ir a ginecología doncel.

Cuando estábamos en la sala de espera, atentos para cuando llegara mi turno, el celular de Yurio empezó a sonar y él contestó de mala gana.

— ¿Qué quieres viejo? —puso el altavoz para que también pudiéramos escuchar.

— ¡No encuentro a mi Yuuri, dime que esta contigo! — Rodo los ojos y me miro dándome a entender que por el momento no dijera nada.

—Sí, está conmigo y con Beka— Extrañamente mi prometido se quedó callado o eso creí.

— ¡¿No le estará haciendo nada a mi Yuuri?! ¡Aleja esas manos de mi cerdito, motociclero! ¡Yuuri es solo mío!

Pude apreciar como Otabek realizaba un fuerte facepalm.

—No seas estúpido, calvo.

— ¡No estoy calvo! Adolescente hormonado con fetiche de gatos— los pacientes que estaban en la sala de espera dejaron escapar leves risas por la actitud infantil de ambos rusos.

—Si lo estas.

—Nope, no lo estoy.

—Además CALVO, Beka es mi novio, no se atrevería a tocar al Katsudon. Por su bien.

Escuchamos un gran ¡¿WHAT?! Del otro lado de la línea.

—Yo nunca te di permiso ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu padre? Me dueles hijo ¿Mamá Yuuri sabe esto? ¿Dónde quedo la confianza?

— ¿Puedes callarte viejo? Y en primera NO eres mi padre ni el cerdo mi madre, pobre de tus hijos, enserio —deje de reír por un momento al escuchar eso — y segundo TODO el maldito mundo sabe de mi relación con Otabek Altin, el único que no lo sabe eres tu imbécil. Eres demasiado despistado.

—Touche.

Tras tratar de convencer a Victor de que estaba bien, que nadie me trato de violar o manosear mientras él no estaba —Victor te quiero pero Yurio tiene razón, algunas veces eres bien imbécil— y que solo estábamos de paseo, por fin nos llamaron.

Entramos a la habitación y la doctora levanto la ceja.

—No me diga ¿No sabe quién es el padre? Por lo menos lo debo felicitar tiene buenos gustos y guapos pretendientes— Yurio y yo enrojecimos negando todo.

—Yo… Yo recién supe que era doncel— le dije tímidamente y ella pareció comprender.

—Supongo que sí está aquí es porque tiene los síntomas del embarazo y los más probable es que este en espera ¿No? — Asentí.

—Pero ¿Y ustedes?

—Somos amigos— Respondió Otabek.

— ¿Su pareja?

—Un idiota súper despistado y olvidadizo, irritante que no sabe mantener la boca cerrada.

—Victor— Sentencio la doctora al frente nuestro y todos asentimos. Al parecer en el hospital conocen muy bien a Victor.

—Haremos de frente el examen, aunque creo que no lo necesitaremos, y la ecografía.

Me sentó y tomo mis muestras de sangre para luego darme una galleta y jugo para que coma y no me sienta débil por la extracción. Después, me posiciono en la camilla para ponerme el gel frio en la zona baja del abdomen y empezó a desliar un aparato alrededor del vientre bajo buscando algún indicio.

— Oh vaya. Señor Katsuki, está usted esperando un bebe, felicidades.

Juro que casi me desmayo pero me di fuerzas.

—Yo no veo nada — dijo Yurio.

—Es porque él bebe todavía es un embrión así que en la maquina solo va a ver una pequeña bolita, como esa.

Yo no sé qué hacer en este momento.

* * *

 ** _Debo mencionar que lo de la doctora me paso a mi cuando acompañaba a la mamá de mi mejor amigo con él y otro de nuestros amigos a la revisión_** — ** _pinshi doctora ¿Cómo creyó que estaba embarazada?—_**

 ** _¿Qué tal les parece la historia? Seque son capítulos cortos pero espero que en verdad la estén disfrutando._**

 ** _ZakuryMinashiro:_** ** _¡Gracias por seguir la historia! Y la verdad que antes estaba en el fandom de SNK, no pensé que me reconocerían —huye avergonzada—_**

 ** _Aly Zama:_** ** _De que va a dar le va a dar (¿?) pero como todos lo conocemos, sabemos que le va a gustar —se da cuenta que le salió rima—_**

 ** _Kumikoson4:_** ** _No es normal pensar toda tu vida que eras hombre y de la nada te digan que puedes dar a luz. Sinceramente espero hacer que se rían, lloren o algo en el momento que se entere._**

 ** _Guest:_** ** _Espero cumplir tus demandas y no te preocupes este fic no tiene dramatismo solo estupideces salida de mi mente —no quiero hacer sufrir a mis bebes— no se si de risa pero bueno, con sacarles una sonrisita aunque sea pequeña yo estoy bien. Actualizare los miércoles de cada semana, no te preocupes. ¡Oww! Caíste en mis encantos (¿?)_**


	3. Chapter 3

—Se lo tienes que decir — Yurio dijo convencido y Otabek asintió dándole la razón.

—Yuri, sé que tengo que decírselo pero… ¿y si no quiere ser padre? Recién iba a retomar de nuevo el camino del patinaje. No quiero ser un obstáculo para su carrera, sé que ama demasiado el patinaje artístico y que es su vida.

El rubio camino más rápido adelantándose y plantándose delante de mí, tomándome de los hombros.

—Escucha cerdo. Victor me tiene hasta los cojones de sus planes a futuro, como él no sabe que eres un doncel, tenía pensado Y quería adoptar para que ustedes formen una familia como siempre quiso, ahora si fuera por él, ya te hubiera llevado algún orfanato y tu como siempre no podrías negarle algo ¡hasta tiene planeado el futuro de sus nietos! Estoy empezando a creer que toda su estupidez es contagiosa.

Gracias a sus palabras y las cosas que no sabía y nunca pensé que Victor tenía planeado hacer, me sentí mucho mejor pero no pude evitar llorar un poco y asustar a Yurio.

—Son las hormonas.

—Nunca entenderé a los embarazados.

Se volvió acomodar a mi lado y retomamos el camino a casa. Yo no quise tomar algún taxi porque necesitaba tiempo para pensar y caminar o correr me ayuda de alguna forma.

—Ahora antes de ir y dar la noticia, dime como se lo piensas decir.

Me sonroje un poco, no tenía ni idea.

—Pues… si había imaginado esto pero nunca pensé que se volvería realidad aunque en mis fantasías yo le mandaba indirectas tales como vemos en internet, me parecen ideas bastante bonitas para estos casos solo que yo quería ser más original.

Me miro y al parecer no se veía sorprendido porque desde antes ya hubiera imaginado una vida con mi prometido y esto fuera pan de cada día, así que solo asintió mientras seguíamos caminando.

—De acuerdo, pero tienes la gran suerte de que el padre de tu hijo o hija sea el hombre más despistado y olvidadizo que alguna vez hubiera existido. Suerte de que capte alguna indirecta— lo mire un poco molesto aunque yo sabía que tenía razón.

—No creo que sea taaan despistado ¿o sí? — Pregunto el kazajo.

—Beka tu no lo conoces lo suficiente y lo que tan lejos que puede llegar con su cerebro del porte de un maní.

Otabek medito un poco — entonces necesitaremos ayuda— ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo mientras sacaban sus celulares y llamaban aliados.

* * *

 ** _PASO 1: SOPRESA NIKIFOROV_**

* * *

—Ósea que utilizaremos carteles que tengan escrito ¨espera¨ y ¨bebe¨ ¿No? — Pregunto Pichit ante la idea de Sara, la chica de los Gemelos Crispino.

Yo no podía creer que me deje llevar por sus ideas. Por alguna razón siento que esto no va a salir bien y que yo voy a tener que hacer todo el trabajo al último.

— ¡Por supuesto! No creo que sea tan despistado como para no darse cuenta — su expresión cambio a una algo preocupada — ¿o sí?

—Esperemos.

Todos estábamos reunidos ya una semana después de que supiéramos lo de mi embarazo. La mayoría viajo al querer ser parte del plan para sorprender a Victor. Entre ellos se encontraban los que competimos en el Gran Prix Final pasado junto con unos cuantos de la delegación rusa como Mila y Georgi que traía consigo a una chica rubia y tímida.

— ¿Dónde está el viejo? — pregunto Yurio aburrido casi echado sobre toda la mesa.

Le sonreí tratando de tranquilizar un poco los pensamientos algo asesinos que puedan pasar por su joven mente, lo conozco y puedo imaginar algo de lo que trama.

—Tenía unos asuntos que resolver con Yakov.

— ¿Pero debemos estar en un restaurante donde la mayoría nos conoce? — JJ quien miraba su celular dijo y tenía razón. Estábamos todos en un restaurante popular donde al entrar nosotros atraíamos varias miradas y murmullos.

—Calla, aquí puedo tomar fotos con buenos fondos, mi Instagram lo necesita.

Victor hizo acto de presencia unos minutos después saludándonos y se sentó a mi lado besándome sorpresivamente en los labios haciendo que mi temperatura subiera y mis cachetes quemaran por lo rojo que estaba.

De fondo pude escuchar como los murmullos crecían. Que vergonzoso.

Pedimos nuestra comida y nos pusimos a charlar animadamente cuando Sara medio la señal, quise negarme al plan pero tenía la mirada de todos a y por mis nervios solo puede hacerle caso con algo de vergüenza.

Jale tímidamente de la camisa azul que el peli plateado tenia puesta llamando su atención.

—Vitya ¿quieres mirar un rato hacia adelante? P-por f-favor— el hizo caso y rápidamente la italiana levanto el cartel de ¨espera¨ pero Michelle, su hermano, no levanto el otro cartel.

 _Victor estaba quieto._

La chica tuvo que darle un fuerte codazo para que el otro mostrara su cartel después de mostrarle el dedo de en medio al checo.

Entonces Victor bebió de su vino mientras algunos se encargaban de señalarme.

Estábamos a la espera de alguna reacción suya pero solo nos miró interrogante.

—No entiendo por qué querían que esperara para beber de mi vino— no hace falta mencionar que la mayoría del restaurant hizo un facepalm — hasta podría jurar que vi a un mozo hacerlo—

—Yuuri~ ¿Po que no bebes un poco conmigo?

—No puedo Victor, no insistas.

Al parecer la personas que faltaba que se dieran cuenta en el restaurante si entendieron rápidamente el que no pudiera beber ya que varias personas se acercaron a felicitarnos.

 _¿Por qué mi novio tiene que ser tan despistado?_

* * *

 ** _Iba a subir ayer pero se cayó el cielo y lo que tengo escrito estaba en la computadora que tengo en mi cuarto en el segundo piso y yo estaba en el primero y ni podía salir porque había el aluvión —que fue feo—_** **_y mis primitos estaban conmigo y me dejaron morida :v no sentía mis brazos al despertar._**

 ** _Aquí está el tercer capítulo un poco más largo de lo que tenía planeado. Le di un poco de drama pero creo que esto será lo único que ponga de dramático en toda la historia._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _zryvanierkic:_** ** _Me alegre haber hecho que rías y yo también espero que nuestro ruso se dé cuenta :v pero por el momento no puedo hacerlo inteligente por que no sería el (¿?)_**

 ** _ZakuryMinashiro:_** ** _*mira sus nota y luego la mira. Esconde el cuaderno y finge que no pasó nada y nadie descubrió su secreto* Pues Vitya lo hare melodramático en el momento que se enteró creo :v._**

 ** _Victor es conocido por hacer lo que siempre hace por donde va *redoble de tambores* sus tonterías._**

 ** _Aly Zama:_** ** _Yo no tenía planeado escribir el momento que le digiera imbécil pero se me salió y lo deje como estaba._**

 ** _Nuestro gatito siempre es un malhumorado y va querer matar a su padre por ser un papá idiota (¿?)_**

 ** _.Akatsuki_** ** _:_** ** _Me alegro de haberte sacado carcajadas nunca pensé que esto diera risa._**

 ** _Todos queremos a Victor tal y como es y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo por que ósea Victor es tan Victor…_**

 ** _Pd: Me encantan tus historias, me las había leído más antes y nunca pensé que vería un comentario tuyo en una de las mías._**

 ** _Ninna Tendo:_** ** _Esa parte la hice recordando una de mis peleas con mis amigos y creí que se vería bien en la historia. Gracias por seguir esto, me va a dar algo._**


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado dos días y Victor no entendió ninguna de todas las indirectas bien directas que le mandábamos. Todos tenían las ganas -justificadas claramente- de querer asesinarlo y dejarme como padre soltero.

Algunos ya iban dándome el pésame por adelantado, dado que Yurio tras el tercer intento se rindió y empezó a planear en secreto –no tan secreto, porque todos oíamos su malvados planes- el asesinato del padre de mi hijo.

 _Futuramente difunto padre de mi hijo, seguramente._

— ¿Por qué tenías que embarazarte de ese idiota? Tenías un montón de rusos que elegir pero ¡NOOO! Tenías que enamorarte de ese imbécil.

En parte me daba gracia el monologo que él se formaba, y por otra parte me preocupaba que a su corta edad hiciera tanta bilis, le iba hacer mucho daño la cólera que siempre cargaba encima.

— ¡SERIA MAS FACIL HABLARLE A UNA ROCA Y HACERLE ENTEDER! ¡HASTA MAKKACHIN SABE QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADO!

Claramente no mentía.

Nuestra mascota empezó a ser más cercano de lo que ya antes era a mí, haciendo dar un poco de celos a su original dueño. Suele estar siempre al pendiente de mí estado y evita que algo toque a mi ligeramente abultado vientre, además de generalmente apoyar su rizada cabecita como si quisiera oír el corazón del ser que se encuentra dentro de mí.

 _Hay que admitir que ahora soy el preferido de Makkachin._

 _Yuuri 1 — Victor 0_

—Yura cálmate— se acerca Otabek con un té de manzanilla para ambos y le agradezco el gesto, luego frota los hombros de su pareja mientras trata de sentarlo.

—NO ME CALMO HASTA ASESINARLO.

—Yurio, piensa en cómo va a sobrevivir mi bebé.

—Vendemos sus trofeos, medallas y todo lo oro de que tenga por Amazon, hay mucha gente loca que compraría hasta su cadáver.

Tenía que darle la razón, si algo sucede con Victor –ya sea en manos del rubio- tenía una gran fuente de ingresos con la que podría pagar hasta la vida de mis nietos.

El kazajo ignorando al ruso que ya empezaba a tomar fotos a las cosas de Victor, se aclaró la garganta llamando nuestra atención.

—Si Victor no se da cuenta, es porque no estamos hablando su mismo idioma.

Ambos miramos a Otabek que parecía tener un plan.

—Pero si el viejo sabe tres idiomas y claramente ahora hablamos ruso, su idioma ORIGINAL.

Verdaderamente las Victorestupidez es contagiosa.

—No, hablo de otra cosa.

Lo mira y sus ojos parecen brillar de emoción. Solo espero que no piense algo malo.

—Beka dime que tienes la mejor idea del mundo.

—la tengo.

Y nos entregó un papel colorido donde había el aviso de una presentación libre de patinaje para los aficionados aquí en San Petersburgo.

—Otabek, eres un genio— le dije y el solo me mostro el dedo pulgar en señal de un ¨OK¨.

—Con esto empezaremos el plan y la primera cosa que hay que hacer es que nadie se entere o lo arruinarían todo.

* * *

 ** _PASO 2: IT´S COMING_**

* * *

—Yuuri~ ¿Por qué no quieres salir a correr?

Victor estaba haciendo berrinche, nada fuera de lo normal en las mañanas.

—Estoy cansado Vitya, déjame dormir.

Me sacudió un poco pero aun mantuve mi postura por lo cual se abalanzo a mi abrazándome delicadamente como solo él sabe hacerlo.

— ¡Pero tu prometido quiere amor!

Solté un bufido cansado y por fin me voltee a verle. Tenía una expresión triste con sus ojos agrandados y lo que podría jurar como algunas lágrimas queriendo salir.

—De acuerdo — el sonrió victorioso mientras yo me sentaba poniendo una mano en su pecho con la intención de calmarlo— PERO, no quiero salir, quédate conmigo en lo cama.

Celebro en su sitio un rato para rápidamente meterse en la calidez de las colchas y acostarse viéndome de frente. Paso su brazo bajo mi cabeza y el otro que tenía libre, se apodero de mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él.

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

Me miro un buen tiempo y aunque yo estaba acostumbrado aquello, esta vez me incomodaba porque lucia como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo, solo por un instante pensé que se dio cuenta y nuestro plan ya no serviría.

Desvié ligeramente la mirada.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras? — el sonrió de lado de forma cálida para apretarme más a él.

—Estas algo cachentoncito— me ofendí y le pellizque su brazo, solamente se rio de mi actitud algo infantil—pero no solo eso, si no que te ves algo diferente.

Me tense pero al parecer no lo noto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Me beso solo presionando nuestros labios para después mirarme intensamente.

—Pues… tu desprendes brillo y mucha calidez, tu rostro está más brillante y cálido de lo normal, tus ojos también además de lucir como si estuvieras demasiado feliz, brillan mucho, no sabes cuánto.

Se acercó un poco más.

—Además tu piel— llevo su mano a mi rostro para acariciar con su pulgar tiernamente mi mejilla— tu piel esta más suave de lo normal.

Me quede sin habla ¿tanto había cambiado con el embarazo?

Nunca creí lo que decía mi madre acerca de los cambios que se da en el embarazo. No creía que al estar en estado poseías cierto brillo especial que los demás seres son capaces de notar. Mucho menos esperaba que Victor lo notara y me mirara con aun más amor de lo que generalmente muestra.

—Por alguna extraña razón Yuuri, quiero pasar mucho más tiempo contigo y nunca soltarte. Es como si algo me dijera que nunca debo dejarte solo.

No pude evitar empezar a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras que se salieron sin ningún permiso.

 _Son las hormonas._

— ¿Yuuri? ¡¿Qué pasa Yuuri?! — negué y le dije que no pasaba nada.

Estuvimos así un buen tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta de la hora y que debía preparar el desayuno.

Yurio iba a venir a comer como siempre y de seguro traería a Otabek.

— ¿Qué quieres de comer Victor? — Me miro emocionado.

— ¡Pancakes! — grito lleno de ilusión y yo solo me reí de su actitud infantil.

—Pancakes será.

* * *

 ** _Sigue siendo miércoles aquí así que no me retrase._**

 ** _Solo espero que disfruten este un poco más largo de lo normal capitulo y se diviertan._**

 ** _zryvanierkic_** ** _: No lo mates, eso ya lo planea Yurio. #SAVEVICTOR Micky no tenía la culpa, desde el principio su plan estaba destinado a fallar._**

 ** _Kumikoson4:_** ** _Debo admitir que cuando escribía yo también hice un facepalm por hacerlo así de Victor(¿). Nunca más volví a ver a esa doctora :v tampoco quiero verla, me a deshonrado._**

 ** _Ninna Tendo:_** ** _Aww gracias, cuando termine esta tengo pensado publicar otra._**

 ** _Aly Zama:_** ** _Mi Victor esta creado con la intención de alterarnos pero amarlo de todas maneras y por Yurio solo puedo decir que lo meteremos en un tratamiento de control de ira._**

 ** _ZakuryMinashiro:_** ** _Fue con toda la intención y basada en la vida real. Muy pronto (¿?) van a ver cómo va a resultar todo._**

 ** _KITSUNE TAKAHARI:_** ** _Me alegra que te gustara._**

 ** _NUMENEESSE:_** ** _Yo me baso en uno de mis amigos/muso y el padre de uno de ellos para crear un Victor despistado. Nunca espere que diera tanta risa :v. Mama he logrado mi cometido, siéntete orgullosa._**

 ** _.Akatsuki:_** ** _Nadie sabe cómo es que Victor sigue vivo es un misterio de la vida que aun sigue sin resolverse. Victor es lamentablemente pero así lo queremos. Me alegra que te divirtiera :´v._**


	5. Chapter 5

Esta vez creo que se me paso algo con el desayuno porque la mesa del comedor rebosaba llena de comida. No pude evitar hacer muchos pancakes, demasiados, así como mermelada de fresa y arándanos, tostadas, miel, chocolate, una pequeña ensalada de frutas para cada uno un jugo y puse el café para todos.

—Vaya cerdo, esto es demasiado ¿Acaso quieres engordarnos y comernos?

Yo negué, este tiempo aprendí como tratarlo debido a la convivencia y por los consejos que me daba el señor Nikolai cada vez que venía de visita.

—Para nada ¿Crees que todo esto es para ustedes? Nop, es para mí, aléjense.

El rodo los ojos divertido y se llevó una tostada cubierta con mantequilla y mermelada a la boca mientras yo repartía los pancakes a cada uno.

—Suerte que Yuri hoy no amaneció mal, me estaba preocupando— Su semblante decayó un poco por lo cual yo me asuste y el rubio me lanzo una mirada para que haga algo.

—Victor ya hablamos de esto. Yurio me acompaño y solo estoy así porque algo que comí me cayó mal, no te preocupes y sigue comiendo.

El asintió convencido y siguió comiendo más animado y se agregó chocolate a sus pancakes.

La verdad es que si había vomitado, solo que él no se dio cuenta porque me levante mucho más antes de que el despertara —en la madruga— está también era una de las razones por la cual no quiero salir a correr.

La acción de vomitar me cansaba y ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para querer levantarme de la cama después, por lo cual debía ingeniármelas para seguir ahí aun con las insistencias de Victor y en proceso persuadirlo de que siguiera ahí conmigo.

—Como siempre cocina delicioso— Otabek me saca de mis pensamientos y yo le sonrió e agradecimiento un poco avergonzado por que no suelo recibir halagos por mi comida —aparte de Victor, claro—

—Muchas gracias Otabek.

Victor lo miro mal por unos momentos. Estaba celoso de que el kazajo se robara mi atención.

—Viejo, tienes suerte que el cerdito sepa cocinar, si no tú seguirías comiendo en restaurantes.

Yurio tenía razón. Victor me revelo que antes de que yo llegara y me mudara con el, salía a la calle con Makkachin y comían en diferentes restaurantes o en algunos casos contrataba a alguien para que fuera y le preparara la comida porque él era muy malo cocinando. En cierto modo me alegro de ser de utilidad para él y evitar que siga teniendo la mala vida que antes tenía.

—Yuuri tiene la mejor sazón del mundo, mi prometido es el mejor— Me sonroje por el halago de Victor y el pareció feliz porque de nuevo mi atención estaba sobre él. Victor es muy celoso.

—Pero tú quemas hasta el agua.

— ¡Te dije que fue un accidente!

Me reí por sus típicas peleas mañaneras cada vez que el rubio venía a comer con nosotros. Otabek los ignoro al igual que yo y seguimos comiendo tranquilamente nuestros desayunos.

Aproche ese momento para robarme un pancake de Victor y Yurio muestras ellos seguían metidos en su disputa. Otabek también me regalo un pancake, es el mejor yerno del mundo.

— ¿Por qué no tengo un pancake? — se quejó Yurio.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros como si no supiera de que está hablando y seguí comiendo.

— ¡Yo tampoco tengo uno! ¿y tú Otabek? — Victor le pregunto al kazajo que picaba su ensalada de frutas que tenía al lado.

—Se la di a Yuuri— ya no me caes tan bien, soplón.

El simplemente lo dijo con su expresión seria mientras se llevaba un arándano a la boca, no sé qué pasaría por su mente.

—Yuu~ri no debes comer tanto— El peli plateado hizo un puchero y trato de robarme uno con su tenedor pero yo rápidamente le di un ligero golpe en su mano para alejarlo de mi platillo.

—Mío.

Victor siguió quejándose hasta que serví la otra ración de pancakes a todos por igual.

Me gustan estas comida en familia, una familia que muy pronto se iba agrandar por el nuevo integrante que viene en camino.

* * *

 ** _En verdad lo siento por esta demora inmensa, pero estoy en 4to de secundaria y literalmente no tengo vida y no paso tiempo en mi casa. Aparte que me quitaron mis vacaciones. Maldito colegio (o-o)9_**

 ** _También lo lamento por este capítulo tan corto, pero el original esta así escrito y solo tenía que transcribirlo a la computadora, la cual solo la utilizo en las noches._**

 ** _Tenía hoy toda la intención de publicarla más temprano pero me surgieron nuevas ideas y no pude evitar empezar a escribir sobre ellas por lo cual más adelante cuando finalice esta historia, vendré con otras tres más._**

 ** _1.- Victor y Yuuri desaparecen una semana después de que se mudaron juntos, se les ha visto por diferentes partes del mundo dos meses más y luego desaparecieron por completo. Más tarde - años- descubren el paradero de ellos y amigos van a reclamarles tal desaparición llevándose una sorpresa, habían formado una familia. Mpreg sin nombre. Avance de 2 caps._**

 ** _2-Guia para conquistar un ruso by Pitchit: Yuuri Katsuki lleva un tiempo enamorado de su mejor amigo y se ha rendido simplemente a ser por siempre el mejor amigo de él. Pichit por el contrario busca métodos en internet para conquistarlo poniendo a Yuuri en muchos aprietos. Avance de 4 caps._**

 ** _Este tiene un hermano que será publicado después, Como sobrevivir y no comerse a un cerdito by Viktor: En este veremos su versión de los hechos. Ambos obras contienen lemon. Todavía no escrito._**

 ** _Estas historias ya las venia escribiendo desde febrero_**

 ** _3-Yuuri Katsuki se encuentra con un extraño sujeto, él le ayuda y le invita a una cita. El japonés no pensaba aceptar pero ahí tenemos al mejor amigo de este quien lo obliga a ir, metiéndolo en la boca del lobo. Victor Nikiforov es el heredero de la mafia rusa. Los Bratvá. Sin nombre, con lemon y posible Mpreg._**

 ** _¿Se dieron cuenta que amo el Mpreg?_**

 ** _Lamento no poder contestar los reviews pero en el transcurso de la semana tratare de hacerlo._**


End file.
